Realidad
by crayola94
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿cómo sería vivir en un cuento de hadas? mi vida era algo cercano a ello.


Realidad

No me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿cómo sería vivir en un cuento de hadas? mi vida era algo cercano a ello.

Todo en mi vida había sido de lo más perfecto, pertenecía a una familia de clase alta, tenía la mejor familia, mis padres son la representación pura del amor y tengo un hermano sobre protector al que adoro. Siempre había tenido lo que quería, mis padres siempre se habían encargado de ello, básicamente era tratada como a una princesa.

De hecho todos decían que en verdad parecía una princesa, ya que aparte de tener una familia acomodada y feliz, había sido bendecida con belleza. Cabello negro hasta media espalda, piel blanca y brillantes ojos violetas, una copia exacta de mi hermosa madre.

Además decían que era perfecta, siempre sacaba buenas notas y gracias a ello fui aceptada en la universidad de Karakura, una de las mejores en todo Japón. Era popular y no se diga que tenía el novio perfecto. El es Renji Abarai que es guapo, rico, inteligente, amable, ¿qué más se puede pedir? un príncipe azul excepto por qué no tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, con el que he estado saliendo por más de un año y había sido lo que podría decirse genial, como podrán ver, mi vida es lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear, pero muy en el fondo sentía que esto no era lo que realmente quería, sentía que estaba perdiéndome de algo importante y no sabía qué.

-RUKIA -Rangiku mi mejor amiga me saco de mis pensamientos-te he estado hablando y creo que no me has puesto la mas mínima atención desde que salimos de la boutique- reprocho mi amiga de un color de cabello rubio y lindos ojos azul cielo.

-lo siento Rangiku, solo estaba pensando-respondí ya que sabía que iba a empezar sus reclamos.

-mira Rukia no se qué te está pasando, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí-me miro directamente a los ojos y pude ver que no mentía.

-tranquila Rangiku, no es nada de qué preocuparse, además estoy cansada-dije un poco fastidiada ya que habíamos salido de mi casa desde muy temprano para ir de compras ya que en una semana era la graduación y necesitábamos un vestido, en realidad era Rangiku la que necesitaba el vestido ya que ella no se había decidido por ninguno mientras que yo ya había elegido el mío, así que habíamos estado dando vueltas por el centro comercial para hallar algo que convenciera a Rangiku.

-que te parece si comemos algo y luego seguimos buscando-propuso mi amiga con una sonrisa radiante antes de empezar a caminar al restaurante y ser arrastrada prácticamente por ella.

Al llegar al restauran me senté en una mesa para dos personas a esperar a Rangiku que había ido prácticamente corriendo al baño.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo ya que nada mas me senté el mesero se acerco a levantar mi pedido.

-¿Qué le sirvo?-pregunto una voz seria. Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme a un tipo guapo, de un cabello naranja y unos hermosos ojos de color miel. Era alto y tenía un aire de irritación bien plasmada en su expresión ya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-dos hamburguesas con queso, una ensalada y dos coca cola, una dietética por favor-conteste rápidamente sin olvidarme de la ensalada para Rangiku , aunque siempre terminaba dejando la ensalada de lado y se comía la hamburguesa sin ningún reparo hasta que ya estaba en su estomago.

-en un momento estará su pedido-dijo con indiferencia el joven antes de darse la vuelta y pasar a lado de Rangiku que regresaba del baño y que miraba sin ningún descaro el trasero del mesero.

-no me digas que te pidió tu numero ese bombón- me pregunto al sentarse frente a mi Rangiku sin dejar de ver al mesero hasta que desapareció tras una puerta.

-no me pidió más que el pedido, ya que es el mesero-explique ya que luego la mente de Rangiku empezaba a trabajar en cosas que no estaban ni cerca de la realidad.

-mesero o no, es un bombón- comento pícaramente Rangiku mirándome de frente- además no tiene nada de malo echarse un taco de ojo de vez en cuando, no es como que Renji se fuera a enterar-

Mi celular sonó en ese preciso momento. Respondí de inmediato

-¡Hola, Renji!- Y solo pude ver como la expresión Rangiku cambiaba a una de sorpresa, quería matarme de la risa en ese momento.

-Hola cariño ¿donde estas?-Renji pregunto al otro lado de la línea

-Estoy de compras con Rangiku, ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, es que quería saber si ¿tenias algún plan esta noche?-

Estuve tentada a decirle que sí , pero no había una buena excusa y además Rangiku estaba frente a mi así que no podía mentir- no, estoy libre-conteste mas para mí misma que para él.

-que bien, nos vemos esta noche- escuche su voz animada y supe que Renji era lo que cualquier chica desearía, pero eso no quitaba la sensación que tenia.

-está bien, adiós-dije rápidamente antes de colgar

-y bien, ¿qué te dijo?-pregunto Rangiku con curiosidad

-saldremos esta noche-sonreí sabiendo que eso era que debía hacer como chica que quería a su novio.

-aquí esta su pedido- y puso el pedido en la mesa -¿hay algo más que desee?-pregunto el mesero con pereza y con su mismo ceño fruncido de hace unos minutos.

-no, esto es suficiente- me apresure a contestar y agradecí enormemente que él se fuera de inmediato ya que sabía que a Rangiku siempre se le ocurría algo.

-esta como quiere, lastima su carácter-hablo por fin Rangiku que se había quedado muda por un momento.

-sí, hasta podría ser modelo -y por extraño que pareciera esa tarde la conversación estaba centrada en el mesero y las majaderías de Rangiku.

Era la noche de la graduación y me encontraba en mi habitación, se supone que yo debería estar más que feliz, eufórica, pero de alguna manera solo quería quedarme en mi cuarto y dormir hasta cansarme.

-cariño, estas lista- la dulce voz de mi madre Hisana me despertó a la realidad.

-si mama, ahora bajo-dije y enseguida me pare frente al espejo para observarme, pude ver el vestido strapless azul metálico que caía hasta una mano por encima de las rodillas, mi cara estaba poco maquillada y el peinado era poco laborioso, en fin me veía linda sin llegar a lo extravagante.

Baje lentamente la escalera y solo rogaba porque esto pasara rápidamente y pudiera regresar cuanto antes a mi habitación.

-te ves hermosa-fue lo primero que escuche viniendo de Renji una vez que me encontraba a su lado a lo que solo pude sonreír.

-tu igual- fue lo último que dije antes de ser fotografía por mi madre no sé cuantas veces.

Al llegar a la fiesta no se me hizo raro que eligieran un lugar tan glamoroso. El lugar era hermoso pero yo no estaba de ánimos para admirar nada, recuerdo haber hablado sobre algo con Rangiku y mis otros amigos y haber bailado con Renji, pero ahora lo único que quería era aire fresco ya que me sentía asfixiada, así que me salí sin decir nada a nadie.

Camine y camine sin destino a alguna parte, después de un rato pude darme cuenta que estaba perdida ya que no encontraba más que pasillos, y lo peor es que no había señales de vida por algún lado, solo pensé_ esto solo me puede pasar a mí._

Después de dar vueltas por otros 10 minutos pude salir de laberinto de pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, no pude evitar emocionarme y correr terminando la situación en un desastre golpeándome con una persona en el proceso y cayendo al suelo de una forma no tan glamorosa acompañado por el sonido de vidrio golpeando violentamente contra el suelo haciendo una herida en mi mano izquierda, _lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear en su baile de graduación_ pensé con sarcasmo.

Una vez que me levante pude ser consciente de que no era la única perjudicada en esa situación.

-lo siento mucho, no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado, he estado….

-ya deja de hablar, no necesito tu lastima- me corto abruptamente mirándome de una manera no muy amable, específicamente con odio, haciéndome caer en cuenta que era el guapo mesero de aquel restaurant.

-realmente lo siento, estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea necesario-dije en cuanto me di cuenta de las condiciones de nuestras ropas, tanto las mías como las de él.

-ustedes los ricos piensan que todo se resuelve con dinero, enana engreída-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso-a quien llamas enana engreída-le grite molesta.

-parece que además de enana y engreída, eres hueca- la acides en sus palabra era palpable y su ceño fruncido se profundizo mas si era posible.

- le pedí disculpas y usted me trata así, ¡es un grosero!-estaba tan molesta que hasta podría llorar-no crees que deberías tenerme un poco de respeto, ya sabes, yo podría hacer que te despidan- termine. Estaba claro que esta no era yo, pero él había empezado, ni modos de dejarme.

-lo siento por no estar a su altura su majestad-el tono de burla y molestia era notable- y no se preocupe que me importa un cacahuate que me despidan-y sin más se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Estaba enojada, furiosa para ser precisa. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Si, podía ser guapo pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios, además era grosero y molesto.

Empecé a caminar dispuesta a buscar a Renji para regresar a mi casa, estaba respirando profundamente tratando de recuperar la compostura, ya un poco más calmada me sentí mal, recapacite sobre mis actos, a lo mejor el mesero había tenido un mal día y el accidente fue la gota que derramo el vaso y yo amenazándolo con su trabajo, además su ropa estaba hecha un desastre al igual que la mía , así que como pude busque al gerente, le explique la situación, pague por los daños y le pedí de favor que recompensara al mesero que como no sabía su nombre le describí y el prometió cumplir.

Tome el celular y le hable a Renji diciéndole que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento y le explique que había tenido un accidente buscando el sanitario y gracias a ello mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre y que no quería llamar la atención de todos, que por eso mejor lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, el me dijo que enseguida estaba aquí y no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, iba a salir del auto y él me tomo de la mano y me dio un beso que acepte, no podía negarle nada después de esto, lo había sacado de plena fiesta de graduación, se supone que este día debía haberlo pasado genial con él.

Una vez en mi cama con mi pijama puesta me sentí bien por cumplir mi sueño tan anhelado de esta noche, pero luego me sentí mal, no sabía que pasaba conmigo últimamente, prefería estar sola que estar con Renji y mi actitud con el mesero, tal vez tenía razón y era una engreída.

¡Demonios!, ni yo misma me entiendo, se supone que debería estar feliz con la vida que tengo, el de un cuento de hadas con mi propio príncipe encantador, pero ¿porque sentía que algo no estaba bien? Y porque no comprendía ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

Hola que tal, mi primer fic IchiRuki, es que ellos tienen un no sé qué, que me encanta, en fin todavía no sé como acabara esto pero el primer capítulo me gusto y ustedes ¿Qué opinan? déjenme muchos review y verán lo contenta que me pondré.


End file.
